Un regalo para Atobe
by AmanthaB
Summary: [ Shonen Ai. Destiny Pair (Atobe/Kamio). ] El capitán del equipo de tenis se pasaba horas completas mirando un objeto que nunca habían pensado ver en las manos del capitán.


**Escrito para:** fandom-insano (especial de navidad).  
**Pairing:** Atobe Keigo/Kamio Akira.

**Disclaimer**: Nada me pertenece, los personajes pertenecen a Konomi-sensei. La historia, al contrario, sí es mía.

* * *

La navidad ya había llegado a la escuela Hyotei, y todos los miembros del club de tenis se preguntaban lo mismo: ¿Qué le ocurre a Atobe? El capitán del equipo de tenis se pasaba horas completas mirando un objeto que nunca habían pensado ver en las manos del capitán. Una bola de nieve, con las miniaturas de unos ositos y adornado con lo mismo en la parte baja. Atobe se pasaba viendo aquel extraño objeto. Ni siquiera les prestaba atención, únicamente les veía cuando le gritaban prácticamente. Los veía durante dos segundos, murmuraba un "Sigan entrenando" y volvía a mirar el objeto.

Todos se preguntaban que hechizo le habían lanzado al millonario.

Los regulares se juntaron en las canchas, refrenando la práctica y Atobe ni siquiera se dio cuenta. Incluso Kabaji se había reunido con ellos, aunque estaban todos seguros de que el joven tenía que saber que ocurría. Kabaji siempre sabía todo acerca de Atobe. Pasaron alrededor de veintisiete minutos cuando por fin Atobe se dio cuenta de que habían frenado la práctica. Los regulares creyeron, por un momento, que Atobe los obligaría a entrenar pero en cambio volvió a mirar el objeto sin prestarles más atención que esa.

Todos los regulares suspiraron.

Atobe pareció solo salir de su hechizo cuando su celular sonó. Contestó sin siquiera mirar y luego su rostro cambió por completo. Empezó a hablar con quién-quiera-que-sea que le estaba llamado con una mueca que intentaba disimular que no era una sonrisa. Cuando cortó, la sonrisa era tan obvia que todos los regulares se frotaron los ojos para comprobar si no sería todo una ilusión. Eso era _raro._ Definitivamente muy raro. No por la sonrisa en sí misma, muchas veces habían visto a Atobe sonreír, sin embargo esa sonrisa no era la de superioridad que le daba a todo el mundo. Era una sonrisa sincera.

Todos los regulares se preguntaron quien habría llamado.

Cuando llegó la hora oficial del término de las practicas, Atobe ya los había despachado y se había arreglado. Los regulares se habían discutido mucho acerca de la situación, excepto Kabaji que había ido con Atobe a cambiarse y demás. Oshitari sugirió que tenían que seguirle, daba igual los detalles pero definitivamente su curiosidad no iba a poder soportar demasiado. Al final, todos los regulares más Taki (que se había incluido para acompañar a Hiyoshi, o mejor dicho éste le había incluido para acompañarle), estaban tras la siga de Atobe que para sorpresa de todos estaba… caminando.

Definitivamente el fin del mundo se acercaba.

Vieron a Atobe llegar a las canchas de tenis callejero y ninguno disimulo su sorpresa. ¿Qué demonios hacía Atobe en las canchas de tenis callejero? Todos fueron a investigar, aunque Jiroh parecía querer quedarse dormido en cualquier momento. Espiaron las canchas y grande fue su sorpresa al ver a Atobe besando a un chico menor que él (eso seguro) y de cabello rojo. A todos se les hacía familiar, pero no lograban recordar de dónde era.

Fue Hiyoshi quien terminó de averiguarlo.

— **Es Kamio Akira, perteneciente al instituto Fudomine**— dijo con cuidado, Shishido puso mala cara al recordar su humillante derrota contra el capitán de dicho equipo.

— **Pero, ¿qué hace Atobe besándose con él?—** murmuró Gakuto. Nadie supo que responder.

Atobe se separó de Akira, acariciando sus mejillas con cariño que ya no podía disimular, Kamio se sonrojó levemente. Pasó sus manos por el cuello de Atobe, atrayéndolo hacía sí antes de volver a besarse. Aquello era demasiado enviciante como para dejarlo.

— **¿Te gustó el regalo?—** preguntó el pelirrojo con una sonrisa contra los labios de Atobe, apenas a centímetros.

— **Sí, es muy lindo. Aunque debí parecer un idiota mirándolo toda la mañana y tarde**— confesó Keigo, esbozando una sonrisa casi divertida.

— **Me gustaría haberlo visto. ¿Vamos a pasar la navidad en mi casa?**— preguntó, con sus ojos levemente llenos de ilusión.

— **Claro que sí, Akira. Si tus padres me aceptan, allá estaré. Mis padres estarán en… Egipto, o Francia, o España, o algún lugar así—** susurró Atobe, a punto de besarlo de nuevo.

— **Me alegra entonces, siempre eres recibido**— susurró, aceptando el beso de Atobe.

Los regulares decidieron entonces no seguir mirando y se retiraron, al día siguiente preguntarían. O ese era el plan, pero al día siguiente Atobe apareció con una mueca casi tonta en el rostro mientras daba las órdenes. Parecía en las nubes y todos se preguntaron… ¿Eso era amor?


End file.
